Spirit Song
by Roniturtle
Summary: After an explosion in the sewers, Splinter's eight year old sons begin to disappear one by one. Leo insists a woman is taking his brothers but no one believes him. Can Splinter figure out what's going on before it's too late? Read and see. Don't own TMNTs. Just a short story. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 The Intruder.

It was long after midnight when a tall brown rat walked tiredly past the turnstiles of an old abandoned subway station and slowly made his way toward the long worn bench in the middle of his home and fell heavily onto one of the cushions. He let out a loud, exasperated sigh of relief as he let a heavy bag full of various items fall out of his right paw onto the floor while his left paw placed a folded up newspaper into his lap. 'I will take care of the supplies later,' He told himself as he smoothed the paper, 'Right now I need to see if there is any information as to what had happened the other day.'

For the last few days the sewers had been filled with several workers and police officers milling around nearby and the rat had been filled with anxiety and worry over the possibility of one or more of them finding the small lair deep beneath the streets of New York City where he and his four young turtles lived. But he forced himself to stay vigilant and made sure they were kept safe from any wandering person.

Then finally, earlier that day, the last of the workers finished the necessary cleanup while the police finished their investigation and the large rat, fondly called Splinter by his young turtles, was finally able to put them to bed with a promise they were safe from the outside world and could sleep peacefully while he, although extremely exhausted, ventured to the surface to do some much needed scavenging for some much needed supplies.

While on his supply run, he had come upon the newspaper dated the night before lying in a back alley, and since the little TV he had in the lair was currently not working, he eagerly snatched up the paper hoping to find some information as to what had happened in the sewers that required several people to work day and night, forcing him to stay down below, fighting sleep to ensure no one would find their little home.

Splinter pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes tight in an attempt to push away the headache that was forming in the back of his skull. He knew he needed to sleep but he was filled with curiosity and wanted desperately to go through the newspaper to find some clue as to what had happened. And lucky for him, as soon as he unfolded the paper, the front page headline gave him the answer he was looking for.

_Seventy year old mystery solved after human remains are found in sewer._

Splinter scanned the page and quickly found out that an explosion in the sewer had uncovered the human remains of a woman. The police had been quickly called in to scour the area and after much searching had discovered the woman to be a young housewife that disappeared seventy years ago leaving behind a husband and an eight year old child. It had been assumed the woman, who was later identified as Jessica Williamson, had abandoned her family and ran away with a man she had been secretly involved with, but it was now obvious everyone knew differently.

Splinter shook his head as he thought about the young boy growing up without a mother and the husband thinking all this time his wife had left him. As he continued to read the paper, it noted the husband had passed away almost thirty years after the wife had disappeared and the young boy was now a seventy eight year old widower with many kids and grandchildren and living in a retirement home not too far away.

Splinter finished reading the article then settled back against the chair and closed his eyes. He had just begun to drift into a light slumber when the sound of slowly approaching feet coming toward his chair had him reluctantly opening his eyes. He huffed in annoyance as a small, eight year old turtle timidly stepped in front of him.

"Leonardo?" He queried tiredly, "Why are you out of bed?"

"There's a lady in our room, Sensei" The blue-eyed turtle replied with a tone of uncertainty as he pointed toward the bedroom he shared with his three brothers, "And she won't stop singing."

Splinter sat up in the chair and looked at the child with narrowed eyes, "What lady," he demanded of him, "There is no one in the lair but us." He insisted with clear annoyance in his voice.

Leonardo looked away from the rat and Splinter could see the hesitation in his eyes. He took a breath and forced himself to wait patiently as the turtle rubbed his arms and shook his head, "There is a lady Sensei," he finally told him, "She's has long dark hair, and her face is very pale and her voice sounds very sad." He looked up at Splinter in fear, "She's bending over Mikey and singing to him."

Splinter took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose as he pushed himself out of his chair. He took Leonardo by the hand and led him back toward his room. "Show me this lady." He requested as the two of them walked down the hall toward the bedroom.

They entered the room and Splinter looked down at Leo as the turtle slowly walked further inside. He looked around in bewilderment while slowly walking toward Mikey's bed.

"Well Leonardo?" Splinter asked quietly as he walked behind him, "Where is this woman you say you saw?"

"She was right here Sensei," Leo insisted, his voice a small whisper.

Splinter walked over to him and put a paw on his shoulder. He gave him a gentle squeeze then made him walk to his bed. "You probably just dreamed of a woman being here my son." He told him as Leo lay down and got under his covers. "With everything that has been happening over the last few days, your mind has been filled with anxiety and is causing you to see things that are not there."

"But she was so real Sensei," Leo told him as he let out a big yawn, "And her voice was so clear."

Splinter smiled down at him and smoothed his paw over his head, "You are tired and in need of much sleep," He told him, "After all, you forced yourself to stay awake and watch over your brothers while I stayed awake to make sure no one found our home, is that not correct Leonardo?" The turtle furrowed his eye ridges in thought and after a few seconds, reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Splinter chuckled and stood up to make his way out of his sons' room, "Then I think a good night sleep is in order." He said as he took hold of the door and began to close it. "You will see, in the morning, things will be back to normal and everything will be fine." He smiled and nodded at his son, "Goodnight Leonardo."

"Goodnight Sensei," Leo said and watched, with a tingling of fear making its way up his spine, as the door silently closed shut. In the now darkened room, Leo forced himself to close his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep, but a small shimmering glow next to Mikey's bed caused him to once again open his eyes and watch fearfully as a young, dark haired woman came into view and leaned over the youngest turtle. She placed her hand on the turtle's cheek and once again began to sing.

"Sensei," Leo tried to call out, but his voice was barely above a whisper. The woman looked toward him and smiled. She placed a finger to her lips and let out a light shushing noise then turned back toward Mikey while continuing her song.

"It's just a dream," Leo told himself as he put his covers over his head, "I'm really tired and it's all just a dream." But even with the covers over his head and his eyes closed shut, he could not block out the light that came from the woman or the song that filled his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi all and happy fourth of July, time for a new story, you know the routine, :) Peace


	2. Chapter 2 Everything's not Fine

Thank you Turtlecrazy714 for the review, I always look forward to reading them. Please keep them coming and continue to let me know what you think. :)

Ch 2 Everything's not Fine

After putting Leo to bed, Splinter put away the supplies then made his way to his own room and fell into an exhausted sleep. But he found himself awake a few hours later and, deciding he would not be going back to sleep, got up to make a much needed cup of tea. As he walked past the living room, he saw the newspaper lying on the bench with the front page opened to the article he had read last night. The picture of the woman showed clearly and Splinter couldn't help but notice the woman looked almost like the one Leo had described.

The large rat shook his head and gave a light chuckle, "Leonardo probably saw the picture and dreamed it was her in our home last night." He told himself as he placed the paper in a trashcan just outside the lair. He then continued to the kitchen to prepare his tea. He sat at the table enjoying the aroma that wafted toward his nostrils and the soothing taste awakened his senses. After a moment of taking pleasure in the herbal drink, Splinter's mind again began to wonder back to last night and as his thoughts cleared, it dawned on him that Leonardo had not seen the paper or the picture prior to coming out of his room. "How could he?" Splinter muttered to himself, "I had only just brought the paper home last night after the boys had gone to bed." Splinter again shook his head, "Perhaps he had been watching the TV and saw the news."

But as Splinter continued to drink his tea, a new thought suddenly occurred to him. He quickly finished the drink and, after placing the empty cup in the sink, made his way to the living room and over toward the television. He reached his hand toward the power button and turned it to the 'on' position, but nothing happened.

"Ever since the explosion," Splinter mused as he backed away from the television, "The TV has not been working and Donatello has not been able to fix it because he did not have the necessary equipment to do so." He looked toward the room where his sons were currently sleeping. "Then how did Leonardo know about the woman?"

A sudden feeling of worry came over Splinter and he quickly made his way to the turtles' room and stepped inside. Looking around, he saw Leonardo sitting up in bed and staring, as though in a trance, at Mikey's bed. Splinter turned to look toward the bed and noticed the bed the youngest turtle slept in was empty. He looked over at his other sons' beds and noticed both Raphael and Donatello was still there and both were in a deep sleep.

"Leonardo?" Splinter quickly walked over to his oldest son and forced him to look at him, "Leonardo, where is Michelangelo?" He demanded.

Leo's eyes slowly moved from Mikey's bed to his Sensei's face, "She took him Sensei," He told him with a stoic voice, "The woman came back after you left and she took him away."

Splinter looked at Leo in shock, "Enough of this foolishness Leonardo," Splinter told him sharply, "Tell me where your brother went to."

"I'm not lying, Sensei," Leo insisted as the other two turtles finally awoke and sat up, "The woman came back and started singing to him again and then…."

"I will hear no more of this!" Splinter yelled at him, he turned to his other two sons, "Raphael, Donatello, do you know where Michelangelo has gone to?"

"No Sensei," Raph insisted, "Why, what's going on?" Donnie asked.

Splinter started toward the door, "Perhaps he woke up early and decided to go out into the sewers." Splinter mused, "It would not be the first time he has disobeyed my wishes." As he started to leave the room, he turned back to his other sons, "I have some food in the cabinets," He told them, "Fix yourselves some breakfast while I look for your brother."

Both Donnie and Raph nodded and, with a look of confusion, quickly got out of their beds while Splinter walked out of the room. After he had left, Donnie and Raph turned to Leo.

"Leo," Donnie walked over to his big brother, "What's going on, where's Mikey?"

Leo turned to his two brothers and shook his head, "He's not going to find him," Leo told them, his voice rather distant as his eyes wandered back to their door.

"Leo," Raph stepped toward him, "What are you saying?" he demanded, "Why is Splinter not going to find Mikey?" He grabbed Leo by the shoulders and made him look at him, "What are you talking about?!" He practically shouted at him.

Leo looked at his brothers with despair, "After Sensei returned from his supply run last night," He explained, "A woman came into our lair and began to sing to Mikey."

His brothers looked at him dumbfounded, "Leo," Donnie placed a tender hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure about that?" he asked gently, "After all, the last few days have been pretty crazy what with all the humans wondering close to our home and Splinter being jumpy and everything."

Leo looked from one brother to the other, he hung his head in despair and got out of bed, "I knew you guys wouldn't believe me," He said with a distant voice, "Splinter doesn't believe me and you don't either." He started toward their door, "And now Mikey's gone and he's not coming back." He drooped his shoulders shamefully, "And I did nothing to stop her." He whispered.

Raph and Donnie looked at Leo in complete confusion as they made their way to the kitchen to get breakfast. They found the boxes of cereal in the cabinet and slowly began filling up their bowls. "But I'm telling you guys," Leo continued as they sat down and attempted to eat, "I saw her," He looked from one brother to the other, "She took Mikey and for all I know she'll come back for one of us." He looked down at his cereal and let out a huff, "I hid under my covers when she came in the second time and…"

"Hold up," Donnie leaned close to his brother and stared hard at him, "What do you mean a second time?" He looked at Raph in wonderment then back to Leo, "Why don't you start from the beginning, Leo." He implored, "Tell us exactly what happened last night."

Leo nodded and told his brothers everything that had happened, "She had been singing some lullaby and when I heard her finally stop, I peeked out and watched as she picked up Mikey in her arms, he was still sleeping, and suddenly a bright light shone around them and they just vanished." Leo looked down in shame. "I tried to call out but for some reason I couldn't find my voice. All I could do was just sit there and watch her disappear with our little brother." He looked from one brother to the other. "Tell me you guys believe me," He asked desperately, "Please."

"Well," Donnie shrugged his shoulders and glanced hesitantly over at Raph, "It's not that we don't believe you Leo…"

"Really," Raph crossed his arms and looked from one brother to the other, "Cause I certainly don't believe him." He stated vehemently.

Donnie gave him an angry glare then looked back at Leo, "It's just that your story is rather hard to believe."

"Especially since we didn't wake up to see it," Raph told him, "After all, a bright light should've woken us up too," He looked at Donnie, "Wouldn't you agree Don?"

Donnie looked from Raph to Leo as he again shrugged his shoulders while contemplating the probability of what Raph had said, "I don't know Raph," He answered, "But we'll see what happens when Sensei gets back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Splinter stepped out of the lair and looked around the tunnels that stretched out into nothingness. As he started toward the one on his right a sudden chill like a cold biting wind flew over him and the large brown rat shivered lightly causing him to put his arms around his body. He looked back at the lair as a strange feeling of being watched suddenly came over him.

Seeing neither his sons nor any other person by the turnstiles, Splinter stood tall and, with a deep breath, forced himself to move forward. He searched the sewers for several hours before deciding he should turn back toward the lair. As he slowly made his way, he looked around and noticed he was close to where the explosion had happened and decided to check it out thinking maybe his youngest had gone that way. As he neared the area, he could hear low voices echoing through the chambers.

"So this is where she was found," Splinter heard an elderly male voice question shakily. He jumped on top of an overhanging pipe and silently made his way closer to where several people were gathered around. "Why would someone bring her down here?" The voice continued, "Why would they wall up her body in a sewer to rot away like that?" Splinter felt his heart ache as he heard the elderly man's voice breaking. He crept closer and watched as both children and young adults gathered around a man of about eighty years old, and watched as he knelt before a large gaping hole in the sewer wall and place a wreath full of white flowers against the edge of the hole. After, he leaned back and pulled out a small picture and placed it against the wreath.

Everyone stayed silent and Splinter held his breath, waiting for the humans to leave so he could continue his search for Mikey. After several long agonizing seconds, Splinter watched as a child of about ten walked over to the old man and tug gently on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Grandpa," The elderly man looked up at the brown haired boy, "What was that song you said your mom liked to sing to you before you went to bed?"

The old man smiled tenderly at him before looking back at the hole in the wall, "It was a lullaby," He told him gently, "She sang it to me before she and my father left that night I saw her last…."The old man's voice choked and he closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath, "It was called 'Brahms's Lullaby'," He told them.

"I remember father," A young woman came over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I remember when you used to sing it to us and hold her picture so tenderly." She looked over to another person, a male who looked like a younger version of the older man, and nodded to him. They walked closer to the hole and cleared their throats.

_Lullaby and goodnight, in the sky stars are bright._

_Round your head flowers gay, set your slumbers till day._

_Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed,_

_Close your eyes now and rest, may you slumber be blessed._

The old man nodded and covered his eyes with his hands. He wiped the tears away and leaned heavily on a cane as he stood with the assistance of the two adults who had just finished singing.

"I wish you had a chance to meet your grandmother," He told them, "She would have loved you."

"And we would have loved her too dad." The young man stated. He and the woman gave their father a hug and made him turn from the memorial. "Come on dad," The young man said as the rest of the crowd followed a sewer worker down a tunnel, "Her services are going to start soon." Splinter watched as they turned from the hole and finally started walking away.

After they had gone, he jumped down from the pipe and walked over to the small memorial. He looked at the picture and stared sadly at the young woman with an eight year old brown-haired boy sitting on her lap and looking at the camera with wide smiles. With a sad sigh, Splinter put the picture back on the wreath and continued to search for his missing eight year old son.


	3. Chapter 3 Another Turtle Disappears

Ch 3 Another Turtle Disappears

Leo sat on the couch, worry etched in his young features, staring straight ahead and watching, with only slight interest, his two younger brothers attempting to fix the TV. Their movements had been slow and somewhat hesitant as they waited eagerly for their Sensei to return. Since Splinter had walked out of the lair, there had been a heaviness in the home none of them could explain, but as the three of them continued to wonder what had happened to their little brother the tension between them became thicker every time Leo would get up and walk to the turnstiles to look for Splinter.

"We're worried about Mikey too Leo," Raph said as he stood up, yawned and stretched, "But I'm sure Sensei will find him and he'll be okay." Leo watched as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"But Sensei's been gone for hours," Leo pointed out as Raph yawned again and leaned his head back against the top of the bench, "Are you okay Raph?" He asked as Raph began to close his eyes.

"I'm fine but I suddenly feel really tired." Raph said groggily.

Leo watched Raph close his eyes then looked over at Donnie and watched as he too stood up with a big yawn, "Yeah, me too." He shook his head tiredly as he also sat down on the bench and laid his head back.

A sudden humming sounding throughout the lair had Leo sitting up in concern, "Guys, do you hear that?" He asked as he also started to feel his eyes getting heavy. Pushing away the need to sleep, he forced himself to stand and look around the room trying to dertermine where the humming was coming from, "Guys!" He called out as he slowly made his way over to Raph and shook his arm, "Wake up, we can't sleep!"

"Go away Leo," Raph muttered as he rolled onto his side, "I just need a little nap."

Still fighting sleep, Leo attempted to walk toward Donnie but stumbled and fell to the floor. He reached out and grabbed his brother's leg, "Donnie," Leo called out as he forced his eyes to stay open, "Wake up, please!" A bright light coming from the entrance caught Leo's attention. He watched as the light moved itself closer to where Donatello was seated. "She's coming again!" Leo yelled as he attempted to stand and put himself in between his brothers and the glowing light, "Get away from us!" He demanded as he once again fell to the floor.

The light slowly began to take shape and the figure of the woman Leo had seen earlier began to form. She smiled tenderly at the blue banded turtle and raised a finger to her lips and quietly shushed him. With mounting fear, Leo watched as the specter glided across the floor and toward his purple banded brother.

As she had done the night before, she bent over his brother's form and began to stroke his forehead while singing to him. "Donnie," Leo attempted to call out but once again, he could not seem to find his voice and he could not get himself off the floor.

Unable to move, he watched helplessly as the woman enveloped Donatello in her arms and coxed him to a standing position, she brought him close to her as she began singing quietly to him. A bright light shone around them and lit up the lair and moments later, both the woman and turtle were gone.

"NOOOO!" Leo cried out, "DONNIE!" He attempted to pick himself off the floor but his arms and legs just didn't seem to work. "Raph, wake up!" Leo cried out, but his brother continued to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Splinter looked down at a small watch he had tucked in his kimono and noted the time was now after twelve o'clock. He had been searching for over six hours and he still had not found Michelangelo. 'Where could he have gone?' Splinter wondered. 'Could a human have found him?' Splinter stroked his long whisker as his mind reeled with horrifying thoughts of his youngest being taken by humans. 'No,' he stated strongly as he started toward the lair, 'If he had been found, humans would be wondering all over the place,' He nodded his head, 'No, something else has to have happened to him.' He quickened his pace as he thought of his other sons being alone in the lair for such a long time.

He quickly made his way toward the turnstiles and ran into the lair, stopping short upon seeing Leonardo sitting on the floor and looking like he had been that morning, eyes staring straight ahead and in some sort of a trance.

"Leonardo!" Splinter cried out as he ran over to him, "What has happened?" He quickly knelt down by the eight year old turtle and placed his paws on his son's face, "Leonardo, look at me, tell me what's going on?"

"She came back Sensei," Leo said, his voice barely a whisper, "She came back and I tried," He looked up at the rat with tears welling in his eyes, "But I couldn't stop her," His jaw quivered as tears started down his cheeks, "She took Donnie and I couldn't stop her!"

A low groan coming from behind Leo caught Splinter's attention. He quickly stood and made his way toward Raph who was starting to wake up. The red banded turtle yawned and stretched as he stood up and looked around in wonderment. His eyes landed on Splinter and he blinked at him in confusion, "Sensei?" He looked over at the TV, "What's going on?" he asked, "Where's Donnie?"

"Are you alright Raphael?" Splinter asked as he looked his son over.

"I'm fine Sensei but," He looked at Leo, "What's wrong with Leo and where's Donnie?" He asked again as he continued to look around the lair in bewilderment, "And did you find Mikey?"

Splinter went back to Leo and coaxed him to stand up. He looked hard into his son's eyes, "I don't want to hear any more of these ridiculous tales Leonardo," he stated forcefully, "Tell me what happened to Donatello?"

"Why won't you believe me?!" Leo yelled, "This glowing woman keeps coming into the lair, singing some strange song and she took Mikey and Donnie," Splinter leaned away as Leo angrily, and with clear frustration in his voice, yelled at him.

Splinter looked at Leo in astonishment as his son fought hard to keep his tears at bay. After a moment, he looked away from Leo as he pondered what Leo had just told him. He looked back at him as he placed a tender paw on Leo's shoulder, "Forgive me my son," He told him, "I know this has been very difficult for you as it has been for me."

Leo took a breath and nodded while he wiped his cheeks, "I'm scared Sensei," Leo confessed, "I don't know what to do to make her stop and I'm afraid she's going to come back," He looked back at Raph who was staring at the two of them in confusion.

Splinter stood and stroked his whisker, "What song was she singing?" He finally asked.

Leo shrugged his shoulders, "It sounded like some sort of a lullaby," he replied.

Splinter turned to him with a dawning look, "A lullaby?" He mused.

"Lullaby and goodnight, in the sky stars are bright." Splinter turned and looked at Raph as the red-banded turtle sung the words softly, "Round your head flowers gay, set your slumbers till day." Raph looked from Leo to Splinter, "I heard that song last night as I was sleeping," He told them, "I thought I had just dreamed it but I'm pretty sure I heard it earlier today, it was so soft and sweet and it made me feel like I had to sleep."

A sudden ice cold feeling welled up in the pit of Splinter's stomach, he made his way over to the turnstiles and pulled out the newspaper. He looked back at Leo in wonderment and made his way quickly back to him. He held the paper out to his son, "Tell me Leonardo, does this person look familiar to you?"

Leo's eyes widen in shock, "That's her Sensei!" He cried out, "That's the woman who keeps coming in the lair!"

Splinter looked down at the paper as his jaw clenched tightly. With a curt nod, he turned away from his sons and once again headed toward the turnstiles, "Stay here!" He ordered them while tossing the paper back into the trashcan and starting toward the tunnels, "And no matter what happens, do not fall asleep!"

Raphael and Leonardo stood side by side and watched him once again leave their home. Raph finally turned to his brother, "Leo what's going on?" he demanded, "Where is Sensei off to?"

Leo shook his head and made his way back to the couch. "I don't know anymore, Raph," He responded as he sat down tiredly, "But something tells me Sensei better hurry up."


	4. Chapter 4 A Fighting Chance

Hi Sikexwitch and thank you for the question, it will be answered but in the next chapter, and if the answer doesn't make sense, please let me know. Thank you and peace :)

Ch 4 A Fighting Chance.

Splinter raced down the tunnels, making his way back to where he had watched the group of people paying their respect to the woman found in the sewer wall. As he came upon the area, the sound of voices could be heard and Splinter again had to creep along the top of the pipes and carefully watch as two sewer workers continued to clean around the area.

"What are you doing Joe?" One of the workers asked as the other worker removed the wreath and picture.

"We can't leave these things down here," He heard Joe reply, "With all the rats and bugs, it'll just attract them and all this will be destroyed within a day or two."

"So what are you going to do with them?" The other worker asked.

Joe shrugged as he gathered them up and placed them in a small trailer, "Just throw them away I guess." He stated as they began to walk away.

Splinter watched with growing dread as the two workers took down the memorial, finishing cleaning up then walked away. He had a plan but he needed to get the picture and return to the lair to get back to his sons before the specter reappeared. Although it was the last thing he wanted to do, he had to follow the workers and find a way to snatch the picture so he could get back to the lair as quickly as possible.

Staying a safe distance behind them, Splinter used the pipes hanging down from ceiling to walk upon so as not to be noticed by the men. But how much longer could he use the pipes before the men walked out of the sewers. If he was going to grab the picture, it had to be soon. As the workers walked along doing their job, oblivious to the large brown rat looming above them, a sudden loud noise down a separate tunnel grabbed the workers attention. It had been several minutes of following them, but Splinter finally saw the opportunity he needed. He watched as the two men walked away, muttering something about the creepiness of the sewers and, when he was certain they were far enough away, he quickly jumped down and grabbed the picture. He looked down at the picture of the woman and child, making sure it was undamaged, than quickly took off back to the lair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raph and Leo sat on the couch in stone silence, both occasionally looking over at the turnstiles waiting for Splinter to get home, but as the minutes ticked by, it was clear Raph was beginning to get very agitated.

"This is getting ridiculous," The red banded turtle stated angrily. "Sensei's been gone for almost an hour and all this waiting is driving me crazy," He looked over at Leo, "I don't know about you but I'm going into the dojo and work out on the practice dummy." He stood and started toward the other end of the lair.

"I'll go with you," Leo said as he started to follow his brother, "We should stay together."

"I don't need a babysitter Leo," Raph sneered at him. He suddenly let out a yawn and shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs that were starting to form.

"I'm not babysitting you….._yawn_….Raph," Leo said as he leaned against the wall just inside the dojo, "I just think we should….." Leo yawned again and looked over at his brother in concern. "Raph," He quickly walked over to him, "How do you feel?"

Raph had walked over to the practice dummy and was putting into position. He looked over at Leo with drooping eyes, "Just a little tired Leo," Raph muttered as he took his stance, "Don't worry, I'm not planning on falling asleep." He began to strike the dummy but his movements were slow and sluggish.

After a few strikes and jabs, Raph stepped away from the dummy and shook his head. He looked over at Leo who was looking around the room in concern, "What's the matter Leo?" Raph asked as he made his way over to him, "Do you see something?"

Leo shook his head, "No but I hear something." He looked over at Raphael with fear-filled eyes, "Don't you?" He began to move toward the door but stumbled. Raph started toward him but after only a few steps, he stopped and lowered himself to his knees.

"Leo," Raph choked out, "I...I can't keep my eyes open."

Leo felt panic rising with him as the humming once again began to fill the room, "Raph!" He reached his hand to him, "You've got to ignore it, please try and stay awake!"

Raph shook his head and slowly laid himself down, "I...I can't...can't stay….." He muttered in a whisper as his eyes slowly began to close.

Leo fell to the floor and, fighting the urge to sleep, slowly crawled to his brother, he shook his shoulder hard, "Raph, wake up!" He cried out as a glowing light started to show at the entrance to the door. He placed his body protectively on top of Raph's and watched as the light took the shape of the woman who had taken his other two brothers.

"No, please leave us alone!" Leo cried out as he fought hard to stay awake, "We don't want to go with you!"

The specter moved itself closer and gently placed a translucent hand upon Leo's head, "Shhhh," She whispered in a ghostly voice as her hand caressed the top of Leo's head. As her hand moved on his head, Leo felt a warmth and peace flow over him. She gently moved Leo off Raph then bent down. Leo watched with heavy eyes as her body enveloped Raph's form and brought him close to her.

"Please stop, don't take my brother," Leo begged in a forced yet tired voice.

The spirit smiled tenderly at him, "It's alright young one," She said as her voice seemed to echo all around the room, "We will be together soon, and then all will be at peace and we will finally be happy." She started to bring herself and Raph to a standing position.

As her light became brighter, Leo could hear the sound of running feet coming toward the dojo, his eyes wandered toward the entrance and watched as Splinter ran in just in time to see the specter slowly begin to fade away with his third son.

"NO!" Splinter screamed as he held the picture toward the specter, "He is not your son! You cannot take him!"

The spirit hesitated for a moment as Splinter quickly made his way over to her, "Be gone creature!" The ghost yelled. She raised her hand and Splinter suddenly found himself being lifted off the ground and flung across the room. "You do not deserve these boys!" She wrapped her arms around Raphael's sleeping form and brought him close to her, "My son was taken from me so now I take yours!"

Splinter hit the wall and fell to the floor, he sat up and groaned, "No, you must listen to me," He pleaded, "Your son is alive and living at a home close by…"

"ENOUGH!" The spirit yelled, "I will hear no more," She looked toward Leonardo, "We will all be together soon child," She promised him as she and Raph started to fade away.

"**NO**!" Splinter screamed out, but this time the spirit did not heed him, he watched in dismay as the specter faded away with Raphael protectively wrapped tightly in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5 A Desperate Plan

Ch 5 A Desperate Plan.

Splinter watched horrified as Raphael and the ghost faded away in a bright light. After the brightness subsided, he quickly ran to Leonardo and lifted him to a sitting position, "Leonardo?" Splinter ran his hand over the young turtle's head, "Are you alright my son?"

Leo nodded as tears began to fall down his cheeks, "I'm sorry Sensei," Leo said in between sobs, "I tried to protect my brothers but I failed!" He buried his face in his hands, "I failed them and I failed you, I'm so sorry!"

Splinter assisted Leo in standing up, he brought him into a hug and held him tightly, "No Leonardo," Splinter whispered as he held back his own tears, "You did not fail anyone, it is I who failed you and your brothers." He pulled him back and stared intently at him, "You tried to tell me what was happening and I would not listen to you," He gently ran his thumb over Leo's cheek, "I should know by now to trust in your instincts instead of scolding you for them."

Leo nodded and wiped his eyes, "I'm scared Sensei," He whispered, "She said she's going to come back for me," He shook his head, "I don't want to leave you."

Splinter clenched his jaw, "And you will not," He turned and quickly ran to his room; a moment later he came back out wrapping his long brown hooded coat around him, "Come with me my son." Splinter commanded as he started to leave the dojo, "I have a plan that will prevent you from being taken as well as help the ghost find peace."

"But what my brothers Sensei?" Leo asked as he followed Splinter out of the dojo and toward the turnstiles.

Splinter looked down at Leo and the turtle could see the rat's eyes were filled with doubt as he contemplated what Leo had asked, "If my plan goes the way I hope it does, then we will have your brothers back soon."

The two mutants made their way out of the lair and ran through the sewer for several minutes before finally making their way to a ladder just below a manhole cover. Leo watched as Splinter quickly climbed up the ladder and carefully lifted the metal cover, he peeked out and after making sure the coast was clear, beckoned for Leo to follow him up and out of the sewer. Sticking to the shadows of the night, they made their way to the rooftops and over toward a large brick building surrounded by a beautiful green lawn where many people in white clothing wandered around the grounds or toward a large parking lot.

"Where are we Sensei?" Leo asked as they stealthily made their way from one balcony to another.

Splinter removed the picture and showed it to Leo, "We are at his home." The rat whispered. He peered into a window then motioned for Leo to stay quiet and out of sight while he gently cracked the window open.

"There you are father," Splinter recognized the young woman from the sewer, "It's been a very long day so now I want you to get some rest," She was saying as she pulled the covers over her father's body, "I'll have a nurse come by and check on you, okay?"

"Okay Jessie," The elderly man responded. He sighed tiredly and smiled up at his child, "You know you look just like your grandmother." He said as she caressed his hand.

"Yes daddy, I know," She told him with a giggle, "You used to tell me that all the time," She looked over at a picture on the nightstand and picked it up, "Just like Tommy looks much like our grandfather." With a sad sigh she placed the picture back on the nightstand, "But I could never understand why you didn't name any of my brothers after him."

Splinter watched as the old man reached his hand out to her, "You're a good daughter Jessica, I love you so much," he told her as his eyes glistened.

The young woman smiled down at her dad then bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you too daddy." She told him. She stood and made her way to the bedroom door, "Get a goodnight's rest," She told him, "I'll come by tomorrow and see how you're doing."

The old man nodded and closed his eyes as his daughter walked out of the room. When Splinter was sure she was not going to come back, he opened the window wider and stepped into the room while motioning for Leo to follow him.

"Mr. Williamson?" Splinter quietly called to him.

The old man stirred and opened his eyes, "Whose there?" He asked as he slowly sat up. His eyes searched the room until they landed on a figure covered head to toe in a dark hooded coat. He let out a gasp and attempted to get himself out of his bed and away from the strange creatures.

"Please do not be afraid," Splinter insisted as he brought his hands up, "I mean you no harm."

Mr. Williamson stopped his attempt to get out of the bed, "Who….what….what are you?" The man stammered as his eyes roamed over Splinter's figure. They slowly moved down toward the floor and opened wider at the sight of a small humanoid turtle slowly peeking around Splinter's form, "And what on earth is that thing?"

Keeping his hands up, Splinter slowly moved toward the elderly man, "My name is Hamato Yoshi," he told him, "And this is my son, Leonardo."

Mr. Williamson looked down at the small turtle in astonishment as Leo waved timidly at him, "Okay," Mr. Williamson said slowly as his eyes wandered back toward Splinter, "So you both have names, but what are you and what do you want with me?"

Splinter sighed, "Our story is a long one and one I do not have time for," He explained, "But I have come here to plead with you on behalf of your mother," Splinter told him, "Her spirit still is not at peace and…."

"How dare you come in here and speak about my mother," Mr. Williamson stated angrily, "She was a good person who was taken away from me long before her time," He started to reach for the phone, "And you have the gall to come in here and try to convince me that you've seen her spirit!"

Leo looked at the man in shock, "But we have seen her!" He insisted loudly.

"Leonardo," Splinter placed a hand on him then looked back at the elderly man, "Please, you must listen to me…"

"No, you listen to me!" The elderly man responded hotly, "I don't know what you are or who you think you are but I buried my mother today so why you think you can just come in here and tell me her spirit is still wandering around…" He grabbed the phone on the nightstand, "Then you have another thing coming!"

Splinter looked at the picture on the nightstand; it showed the old man as a child with his father and mother on either side of him, but unlike the picture in Splinter's hands, the family in this picture did not have that same look of genuine happiness.

Splinter walked over to the old man and gently took the phone out of his hand, "Your father," he queried as he picked up the picture, "he was abusive to your mother?"

Mr. Williamson looked at Splinter in surprise, after a few seconds he sadly nodded, "I still remember that day like it was yesterday," He muttered, "She and my father were going out to dinner; they had been having a rough time, yelling and fighting over every little thing," He took a shuddering breath, "So they wanted to go out and try to patch things up. She had just put me to bed, sang the lullaby she loved to sing to me and gave some last minute instructions to the babysitter." Mr. Williamson hung his head as tears began to fall, "That was the last time I saw her." He wiped his face tiredly, "The next morning my dad told me mom had run away from him before they got to the restaurant and she was going to stay with her sister for a while."

He looked back at Splinter, "But my mom never got my aunt's place so my dad told everyone that my mom had been having an affair and it was _she_ who finally decided to run off with her lover, but_ I_ knew better," He stated vehemently pointing at himself, "I would lay awake and sometimes I would hear my parents yelling at each other. My mom was accusing my father of sleeping around with other women and he would hit her," He swallowed hard, "More than once for what she said. It was because of what he did she told him she was going to take me away with her and get a divorce." Leo blinked back tears as the man start to break down, "I knew she didn't abandon me!" He cried into his hands, "My father told me she didn't care but I knew she wouldn't just leave me." He took a deep breath to calm himself, "She told me she was going to take me away from him and that we would finally be happy and be at peace," He grabbed the picture from Splinter and threw it across the room shattering it against the wall, "And nothing my dad said could convince me otherwise!" He cried out. He suddenly grimaced in pain and his right hand flew to his left shoulder.

"Are you alright Mr. Williamson?" Splinter asked in concern. The elderly man nodded and laid his head back against his pillow. Both looked over as Leo came toward them.

"Sensei," Leo looked at Splinter with wide eyes, "That's what she said to me," He whispered and watched as Splinter's eyes took on a look of dawning.

"What's he talking about?" Mr. Williamson demanded.

"Your mother's spirit is confused," Splinter told him gently, "When her resting place was disturbed, her spirit was awakened and the only thing she could think about was finding you." He slowly sat down on the bed, "She has no idea you are no longer a young boy and she is wandering around the sewers trying to find you," He looked over at Leo, "She must have latched herself on to me and followed me to our lair," He looked at Mr. Williamson with pleading eyes, "I have three other sons who, like their brother, are of eight years old, the same age you were when you mother disappeared, and she has taken them."

Mr. Williamson shook his head, "My mother would never do that." He told him angrily.

"Your mother would not if she had a chance to rescue you from your father," He replied urgently, "But she did not have that chance so now she is trying to rescue my sons from me." He stroked his long whisker, "She is trying to finish what she started all those years ago."

"But Sensei," Leo came toward them, "Why would she do that? You're a good father and we love you."

Splinter looked down at Leo with shame in his eyes, "When I came home that night, I was frustrated and fatigued," he shook his head, "Maybe in the beginning she did not have any intention of taking you away but when you came to me, I got annoyed and upset with you, when she saw this she must have decided I was like her husband and she needed to take you away from me."

Splinter turned to Mr. Williamson, "You know who killed her, don't you?" He asked in a very quiet voice.

Mr. Williamson nodded sadly, "I refused to bury her near him," He muttered, "My father was a true monster and I _tried_ to tell people about him, but back then children were to be seen and not heard," he looked over at Leonardo as Splinter lowered his eyes shamefully, "But he's been dead for a long time so I there's nothing I can do to make things right."

Splinter looked at the man in desperation, "But there is something you can do," He stated, "Please, come back to the sewers with me and help me get my sons back." He stood up, "If your mother should come back you can speak with her and…."

"How am I supposed to go with you?" Mr. Williamson demanded, "I can't even get out of this bed let alone get out of this place."

"But you were in the sewers earlier today," Splinter insisted as he held out the picture, "If you could just come back to the spot where your mother was found…."

"I can't!" Williamson insisted, "Today was the first day in several months I've left this room and that's only because we were burying her body." He took a pain filled shuddering breath, "My kids didn't want me to go into the sewers but I wanted to see…I had to see where they found her and nothing, not even my poor health was going to stop me," He looked at Splinter with apologetic eyes, "Look Mr. Yoshi or whatever you are, I would like to help you and I would especially like to help my mother but I don't even know why I should trust you," He let out a grunt, "For all I know this is just some kind of sick joke some damn gypsy thought up," He waved his hands at his legs, "Besides, after all the walking I've done today I can barely move my legs."

Splinter nodded solemnly at him, "I understand you're reluctance to believe me but perhaps if we could somehow bring your mother to you," Splinter looked at him hopefully, "Would you help us."

Mr. Williamson let out a strangled laugh, "Sure, if you think you can do that, I'll be right here and happy to help," Splinter nodded but couldn't help but note the tone of sarcasm in the man's voice.

Splinter looked down at the turtle by his side, "Come Leonardo," He coaxed him toward the window, "We must get back to the lair," He looked back at the old man, "We will be back soon Mr. Williamson," He told him as the two mutants walked out onto the balcony.

The old man watched them disappear into the night, "I'm sure you will." He muttered doubtfully.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A long chapter but I hope it answered some questions. Thanks again to all who reviewed. Peace :)


	6. Chapter 6 A Mother and Child Reunion

Ch 6 A Mother and Child Reunion.

Splinter and Leo made it back to the lair in record time. As soon as they entered, Splinter ran over to the kitchen and came back with a container of salt. "Sit down my son," He told Leo as he pointed to the middle of the room.

Leo complied and knelt down in the lotus position. He watched as Splinter began to pour the salt in a circle around him, "What are you doing Sensei?" Leo asked in bewilderment.

"There are many cultures that believe salt can be a protector against the supernatural," Splinter explained as he completed the circle, "As long as you stay within the circle the spirit should not be able to reach you." He bent down and looked directly into Leo's eyes, "You have been very brave throughout this entire ordeal Leonardo," He told him somberly, "And I am ashamed to say I have not been there for you like I should have, but now it is crucial that you face this spirit one last time."

Leo looked at his father determinedly, "I'll do whatever I have to do to save my brothers Sensei," he told him.

Splinter smiled proudly at him as he petted his head, "I will be close by," He promised him, "And this time we will face her together." He stood and started toward the dojo, "But whatever happens Leonardo," He said just as he made his way to the door, "Do not, no matter what, leave that circle or fall asleep."

"I won't Sensei," Leo assured him. He watched Splinter walk into the dojo then turned his eyes to the turnstiles.

Several minutes went by and Leo began to feel a tiredness come over him. As he sat within the circle of salt, it began to dawn on him that he had not slept in almost a week, and even with the workers gone and their Sensei's assurance that they were safe from the outside world; the ghost now being a threat forced him to stay awake to protect his brothers. Leo shook his head and forced his eyes to stay open, 'A big brother's work is never done,' He told himself as he ran a hand over his face.

A few more minutes went by and Leo let out a loud, long yawn. He could feel himself wanting to lay down and sleep, but he knew he had to fight that feeling, 'maybe if I stood up,' He thought as he attempted to stand. But he froze in his spot as a low humming started to echo throughout the air. He looked over at the turnstiles and swallowed hard as a small light began to slowly make its way into the lair. After a few moments the light grew and once again the women's ghost began to take shape.

"Sensei," Leo attempted to call out but his voice was barely above a whisper. The ghost made it's way over to him, all the while singing the lullaby in a soft serene voice.

Splinter had been peeking around the corner of the door, keeping watch on his son and waiting anxiously for the spirit to show, it was obvious to the rat Leonardo was getting exhausted but Splinter was determined to put an end to this and bring back all his sons, 'Just a little while longer Leonardo,' He thought to himself as time seemed to drag on.

The tension in the lair was starting to grow and it was everything Splinter could do to not bring himself out of hiding, but he knew the ghost always showed up when he was not around so he forced himself to stay patient and wait. Finally, after several minutes had gone by, Splinter could see a glowing light coming from the entrance to the lair and he could hear a small whimper come from his son. He pulled out the picture from his kimono and, just as the light began to glow bright, cautiously made his way into the main room.

As the woman's form took shape, Splinter ran toward Leo and got himself between his son and the spirit, "You will listen to me Jessica," Splinter demanded as he held up the picture in front of her.

The ghost scowled at him and once again held her hand up toward him, "Be gone!" She yelled as Splinter once again was lifted up and thrown across the room.

"Sensei!" Leo yelled as he helplessly watch Splinter hit the wall just under the dojo steps and fall into the wading pool. Leo turned frightened eyes to the ghost, "Please," he begged tiredly, "Please return my brothers and just go away, we…."

"Hush child," The spirit started toward Leo with her hand stretched out to him, "Sleep now and when you awake all will be at peace and we will finally be happy."

Leo, fighting the need to sleep, scooted himself slightly away from the outstretched hand. He shook his head fiercely to try and keep himself awake as the spirit once again began to sing the lullaby while floating closer to him, but as she made her way closer to the salt circle, she was suddenly frozen in her spot and stopped her singing when she realized she could not get her hand past the barrier.

Coughing and sputtering, Splinter made his way out of the pool. He took hold of the picture and carefully walked toward the spirit, "Your son is alive," He told her as she looked over to him with an angry scowl, "Please come with me and I can take you to him."

"Liar!" Her face contorted into an angry scowl and let out a high pitch scream as she again held her hand toward him, "You are like him, filled with anger and hate," She began to float toward him, "He took me from my son and now I will take yours from you before any harm comes to them!"

Splinter braced himself as he felt his feet lift from the floor, "I have spoken to your son!" He yelled out as the spirit's scream crescendoed and a strong wind suddenly began to whip around the room, "He knows what has happened to you and wants desperately to see you!"

Leo covered his head as the spirit's scream echoed throughout the lair and the strong wind picked up and began whipping things around him. He watched horrified as Splinter was lifted off the ground and was forced up against a wall, "Please stop!" Leo cried with tears falling down his cheeks, "Please don't hurt my father!"

The spirit's face softened and looked at him with tenderness in her eyes. Seeing the circle of salt start to break away due to the fierceness of the wind, Jessica started floating towards him while singing her song, "_Lullaby and goodnight, in the sky stars are bright_," She reached her hand to him, "Come with me child," She implored in her ghostly voice, "Sleep and come with me….._Round your head flowers gay, set you slumber till day_."

The song echoed in Leo's head and he felt his eyes become heavier, he could no longer fight the need to sleep and slowly he lowered his body onto the floor, laying his head on top of his hands.

Splinter struggled against the wall as he watched the apparition float closer towards Leo, "Get away from son!" He yelled as the grip on him became tighter making it difficult for him to breath.

"MOTHER!" Splinter watched the ghost suddenly whipped around and look toward the turnstiles, he watched in surprise as Mr. Williamson quickly made his way to the entrance of the lair and stared in shock as the wind died down and Jessica released Splinter from her grip. Leo groggily opened his eyes and watched the specter turn and slowly make her way towards the elderly man.

"Dominic?" She whispered as tears began to run down her pale cheeks.

Mr. Williamson smiled widely and ran past the turnstiles. As he did, Splinter and Leo watched in awe as a light shown around him and his figure went from an elderly man to a young child. Jessica bent down and the young child ran into her arms, they embraced fiercely as Jessica stood and swung him around while pressing her lips to his cheek. After a moment, she stopped twirling and looked toward Splinter as he walked over to Leonardo. "Thank you," She whispered to him as mother and child began to slowly fade away in a bright iridescent glow.

With tears running down his fur covered cheeks, Splinter assisted Leo in standing up, they watched as the two specters disappeared and the air in their home began to calm. "Wait!" Leo cried out as the ghost vanished before them, he looked to Splinter, "What about my brothers?"

Splinter wiped the tears then placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do not fret Leonardo," he told him tenderly, "Now that the ghost has found peace, I believe your brothers will be returned to us soon."

As if on cue, a loud crash sounded in the hall and both Splinter and Leo ran from the main room and into the bedroom the turtles shared. They stopped just inside the room upon seeing the other three turtles laying on the floor, groaning and slowly sitting up.

"Guys!" Leo cried out happily and ran over to his brothers to give each of them a hug.

Splinter let out an exhausted sigh of relief, he quickly made his way over to them and brought each turtle into his arms, "I am so thankful you three are alright," He whispered as he held them tightly.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey looked at each other in bewilderment, "Why wouldn't we be alright Sensei?" Mikey asked as he stepped back and looked from his father to his oldest brother, "Did something happen?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Leo asked anxiously.

Mikey shrugged, "I remember going to bed then waking up and being here on the floor."

"I remember trying to fix the TV while Splinter went out to look for Mikey," Donnie mused while stroking his chin, "Then I got really tired and fell asleep…." His voice trailed off as his eye ridges furrowed in thought.

"I remember beating up on our punching dummy and trying hard to stay awake,"Raph looked over at Leo, "But I couldn't, I tried but I fell asleep and then….." He looked at Splinter hoping for an explanation.

Splinter and Leo looked from the other three turtles to each other, "It's a long story guys," Leo told them as he felt a rush of relief sweep through him. He yawned and stretched while walking over to his bed, "But can we tell you tomorrow?" He asked, "I really need a nap."

"Really?" Mikey asked as he started toward the bedroom door, "Because I feel like I haven't had anything to eat in over a day," He stated as Raph, and Donnie followed him out of the room.

Splinter chuckled and walked over to Leo, he picked up the covers and tucked his son into bed, "You get some sleep my son," he told him, "I will take care of your brothers." He ran a hand over Leo's head then stood and started walking toward the door.

Leo nodded and started to close his eyes when a thought suddenly occurred to him, "Sensei," Splinter stopped and looked back at him, "Why did the ghost say you were filled with anger and hate?" He looked at Splinter from his bed with a puzzled frown.

Splinter sighed and looked away from him with a guilty look, "They say time heals all wounds," he quoted, "But even old wounds can leave scars that never heal."

Leo nodded in understanding but Splinter could see a look of confusion in his tired eyes, "Is there something else Leonardo?"

Leo hesitated for a moment looking tearfully up at him, "Mr. Williamson, is he….?"

Splinter looked at him and nodded sadly, "I believe so my son," He told him, "But remember, they are now together."

Leo nodded and closed his eyes, within moments he was sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

I'm on vacation and in between sun, fun and family, I've had time to download the last chapter, please let me know what you think I always look forward to reviews. :) Peace.

Ch 7 Epilogue.

Three days had gone by since Splinter and his sons had dealt with the specter and now that things were finally getting back to normal he felt he could finally start getting back to his evening supply runs without fear of the outside world discovering their little home. But on this supply run, although it was not yet night out, Splinter decided he had to make an special stop earlier in the day. He had seen on the TV that services were being held for a Mr. Dominic T. Williamson and he would be buried that same day. And after everything that had happened, he felt the need to pay his respects to the man for helping him to save his sons.

He made his way via the rooftops toward a cemetery near where Mr. Williamson's home had been and he found a tall tree he could easily hide in. He watched patiently as the last of the funeral guest gave their condolences to the man's family then slowly made their way out of the churchyard toward waiting cars. It was several more minutes before the family said their tearful goodbyes and Splinter found himself swallowing a growing lump in his throat as the young woman who had been with her father that night Splinter had come to him, cried hard in her brother's arms.

After they had finally gone, Splinter cautiously walked toward the still open grave and placed a hand tenderly on the coffin. He knew the workers would be there shortly to finish putting the coffin in the ground but he felt it was necessary to say a few final words.

"I just wanted to say thank you to you, Mr. Williamson," Splinter began as he caressed the top of the casket gently, "Even in death you were able to help your mother and now I and my sons are safe." He walked over to a wreath that was to the right of Mr. Williamson's headstone. He placed the picture of Jessica and the eight year old Dominic on the wreath then walked over to the headstone on the other side of the wreath where a newly fresh grave laid. Splinter smiled and nodded as he read the name.

JESSICA V. WILLIMASON, BELOVED MOTHER AND GRANDMOTHER.

'Very fitting.' Splinter thought to himself. He placed his paw on the headstone and smiled down, 'Rest in peace Ms. Jessica,' He looked over to the other headstone, 'You as well Mr. Williamson.' With one last look at the picture, Splinter nodded then left the cemetery to continue on his supply run.

~End~


End file.
